1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of purifying raw water taken from a raw water reservoir such as a pond, a fish-breeding tank, a swimming pool and the like. The present invention also relates to a water purifying apparatus for purification of raw water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various filter mediums have been conveniently used for the purposes of purifying raw water. However, any filter medium will lose its initial filtration ability in repeated use, and therefore should be replaced or cleaned at proper intervals.
In this regard, the conventional filter medium will give rise to the following problems. Specifically, the above-mentioned intervals are shortened when a larger amount of raw water is subjected to purification. Thus, in the conventional purification method, the cost for replacing the filter medium will increase as the amount of raw water to be purified becomes large. Further, since the waste water resulting from the cleaning of the filter medium should be treated by a separate disposing apparatus, an additional installation space is needed, and thus the operating expenses increase accordingly.